Present techniques for recording temperatures as part of a food safety regimen includes periodically measuring the temperature of different foods or locations. After the thermometer is determined to have stabilized, recording the temperature measured typically using pen and paper. This can lead to illegible handwriting that can not be deciphered, incorrectly recorded temperatures and recording times including putting the wrong temperature in the wrong location on the paperwork, and inefficiencies in recording the information. If a PDA is used to record the temperature information, the only problem eliminated is the illegible handwriting.
The issues of recording temperature become more burdensome, when the individual inspecting a facility serving food is visiting multiple locations. If the individual is recording the old-fashion way with pen and paper, then the paper is prone to being misplaced or lost between locations.
Another issue that can arise is cross-contamination between foods if the thermometer is not cleaned between measurements of different foods and/or food at different cooking stages.